Him and Me
by Taylor Azure
Summary: The Cullen's came back. Edward got married and Bella has gone free. She doesn't know that she is in love with Jake but will Jake do something to make her come to her senses? Read to find out what happens. M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella," said a voice in the still dark room from the night. I reached over and turned on my bedside lamp. When light illuminated the room I looked up to see who was in my room. Rachael had a big bright smile on her face that was probably so big it hurt her cheeks. "You would never believe what happened yesterday night." "What?" She stood up and paced the space of my master bedroom. "Paul asked me to marry him," she squealed so loud that I had to hear what she said again. "Okay what can you please say that again minus the loud squeal." "Paul asked me to marry him." I jumped out of the covers and into a standing position on my bed. "Oh my God. Rach you better not be lying to me." She jumped on to the bed with me and showed me her once bare left ring finger to be decorated with a big diamond. We jumped up and down on my bed while squealing.

After two minutes of jumping up and down we plopped back on to the soft mattress. "So when is it?" "In four weeks and I uh sort of want to ask you something?" "Anything." Her ten-bolt smile was on her face again. "Will you be my made of honor?" Was she literally asking me this? "Honey of course I'll be your made of honor."

Rachael grabbed me in her arms and squeezed tight. "Dad and, well I really don't know if Jake and Dad are going to be so happy that I'm marrying Paul. Even though Jake and Paul are pack brothers, Paul tends to piss Jake off." We laughed at that knowing it was the full-grown truth. Billy and Jake liked Paul in the beginning that was until he imprinted on Rach.

Jake was always watching and making sure Paul didn't make the wrong moves, or hurt Jake's sister. Billy actually groaned when he heard Paul imprinted on Rachael and made an excuse that his head hurt so he had to go to bed. Which I doubt wasn't even a lie.

"So Bella what is it with you and Jake?" I looked over at her like she just said something in a foreign language. "Nothing is going on. We're friends. God why do people keep saying that?" It made me somewhat angry when people got up in my business. "Okay, okay. No need to be a Leah junior ya know." Not able to stay mad at Rach for long a smile broke across my face. "Well she is my sister you know and it tends to rub on you when you live with her although she never treated me like crap."

RPOV

After a little chat with Bella I decided to go and tell Jake and Dad the news. I walked into Dad's all to quiet home and just stood there in front of the door. Taking a breather for what I was about to do. Slowly I walked into the living room to find Charlie, Dad, Harry, (A/N Harry didn't die, and never will) and Old Quil sitting on the couch watching a game to closely.

God I wish I would have told Bella to come with me but she went with Alice (A/N Edward did come back but was married to Tanya. And the Cullen's still live in Forks.) And Rosalie to go dress shopping and I am pretty sure they pushed Leah out the door also.

I walked into the living room and stood in front of the T.V. since it was a commercial. The old men starred at me like I'd punished them, men and their football. "Dad I want to tell you something but please have an open mind." His face turned red, "Paul knocked you up didn't he." Huh? "What! No, not that." Dad sighed loudly and looked up.

"Thank god. Okay so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I took I deep breath then said slowly making sure to separate my words. "Dad Paul asked me to marry him." Dad's face turned white. Charlie stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "That boy is going to be the end of you." He chuckled and walked into the kitchen followed by Harry and Old Quil.

I took a seat next to Dad and hooked my fingers together. Dad started to chuckle, "God Rach you almost scarred me for a minute. Nice one, you know you and Jake shouldn't hang out so much. You're both starting to act alike." Is he for real? "Dad I didn't stutter. I'm marrying P-A-U-L. Paul." He leaned far back in his chair. "Fine. I'm not saying I approve until Jake does." I smiled and sat up. "Well you better tell him to hurry up because I'm getting hitched in four weeks whether you two like it or not." I walked to the kitchen and said bye to the men and walked out the front door.

BPOV

"Alice I am so not wearing that!" I squealed. Leah was laughing so hard at what Alice picked out for me to wear under the dress. She had a pair of Black and diamond lingerie that looked like pieces of string just sewn to one another. The bra was spread out way too far apart that would show off someone's breasts if they thought of wearing it. "Oh come on Bella think of it, you haven't gotten laid in two weeks. This will be your key to the jackpot of paradise." This statement only made Leah laugh harder and Rosalie join in. "Whatever. At least I can be laid." Alice crossed her arms. "And what makes you think vampires can't." "Well have you even tried?" I said a bit embarrassed of how this topic came up.

"No but I will." I covered my eyes even though that image will not go away just by covering up the eyes. "Oh come on Alice I didn't need that envisioned in my brain." She shrugged and walked over to the rack to look at more lingerie to torture me with.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. I have stuff to plan out for the wedding." They said bye as I walked out to my big white Chevy Tahoe. My car was a birthday present last year from Esme and Carlisle. Although I missed my old red truck, my Tahoe seemed to be a little bit better. For Jake's graduation present the Cullen's got him a new 2010 Mustang Shelby Cobra. From that day on Jake sort of took a liking to the Cullen's beside Edward.

I pulled up to my beach house in La push. It had a nice view of the ocean so it just seemed right for me. Living closer to the ocean meant more sun so I sported a tan that made my skin glow. Walking to my garage door, Nelly and Bubba must have heard me because they started to bark like crazy. My dogs reminded me of the wolf pack that's why I got them.

"Bubba how you doin'? You being good?" He licked my face so I just took that as a yes. "Nelly how about you?" she just barked and ran out her doggy door to the backyard. I walked into the house to hear it noisy with cheering. There sitting in my living room was the pack watching the Cowboys vs. the Saints. Apparently the Saints were winning because the boys were either saying 'touch down' or 'Go'.

"Hey Bells," they said in union. "Umm, hi. Why are you guys in my house? And how did you even get in?" They pointed to the back door that was open. "You left your door open. Ya know Bella you shouldn't leave you doors wide open like that?" "Right because a bunch of over sized wolves are going to come in and watch your flat screen?" They paused the game and looked at me but I went to the kitchen.

"So Bella what's for supper?" said Jake coming through the doorway of the kitchen. "Buffalo wings, mashed potatoes, homemade chips and salsa, and corn bread." Jake's mouth looked like it was watering. "Jake your going to catch flies with your mouth hanging like that." He closed it and walked back to the living room. "Boys when will they learn."

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't get another update on 'Stand Tall and Don't Fall' and 'Can't let go' yet, but I will have them both done by either tonight or tomorrow. I promise you you'll get more updates on them both.**


	2. A Little Thing Called Jealousy

BPOV

Today is the bachelorette party for Rachael at her house. The guys are having the bachelor party at some new strip club in Seattle. I really didn't trust Paul in front of all of those half nude women. Paul might be getting married but that doesn't mean he'll stay stable. If he even does anything to hurt Rachael I'll neuter him and make it look like an accident. Rachael is my best friend and I know if someone were to hurt me she'll kill him or her so I'll do the same for her. Leah is really over protective of me so I'm pretty sure she'll kill the person before Rach could get the chance.

I got dressed in a white tube sundress that fell above the knees and put on some white flip-flops. I didn't need a lot of make up so I put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss. My hair was dark and cascaded down my back. Inspecting myself in the mirror I thought I looked good. I grabbed my black purse and got into my truck.

When I pulled up to Rachael's most of the pack was there and the girls. The reason why the pack was there because was going to eat first. Even Sue, Charlie, Quil Sr. , Billy were here. It's not like they're going to be at the two parties that are going to be held this evening. God they'd probably have a heart attack. I mean they're really not that old but old enough to not see women sliding around a pull or a guy stripping. Well I wish I could have said the same for Nana. Nana is my grandma. She's coming down tonight to be at the bachelorette party. When you say party she'll be there in a flash. Nana's like ninety but everyone adores her.

I got out of my truck and walked up to the porch. Before I could make it to the first step the guys were catcalling and whistling. I looked up and saw the pack on the porch with a beer in hand. "Bella you look hot!" said Embry. My cheeks burnt from embarrassment. "Umm thanks." I walked passed them and into the house. Everyone was here even Nana. She walked up to me and I wrapped her up in my arms. "How have you been my dear?" she asked in her always-happy voice. "Great." She looked at me with concerned eyes. "Nana I'm fine nothing is wrong." She smiled up at me and kissed my forehead. "Okay but if something is bugging you, you let me know. Remember I'm always here for you _Belsie_." From outside I could hear the guys muffling their laughs at what my grandma calls me as with everyone else who was in hearing range. "Stupid supernatural wolf boys. You know keep laughing Paul because I know something funnier then my nickname that happened to you." He ran through the door and smiled at Nana and I. "I'm sorry Bella just don't say anything." "Oh you mean what happened at last years Christmas party."

He looked at me with apology in his eyes but then was wrapped up in Nana's arms. "How have you been Paulsey?" I busted out laughing along with everyone else. "I was good until now," he said embarrassed. Nana kissed him on the cheek, which left a lipstick mark. "Paul you need a little more practice with your lipstick because you missed your lips." I patted his cheek and walked into the kitchen to make myself a drink.

"Bella you made it," said Rachael at the counter. I walked to the counter and stopped her movements by putting my hand on top of hers. "Rachael let me do it. It's your bachelorette party." She nodded and leaned against the counter right next to me. "Marissa is coming over. You know that one I told you about from college. She doesn't know about the guys yet." "Oh." Just on time we heard a car pull up. Someone walked onto the porch and into the front door. A blonde came walking in with a slutty outfit on. It amazed me that Rach would be friends with someone like her.

"Rach!" she hugged Rach. "How have you been?" "Well great so far." The guys walked through the door and Marissa looked like she had a lake starting to form in her mouth. She turned to Rach and whispered, "They're hot." Rach whispered back, "They're the groomsmen." Marissa looked a bit ashamed. "Oh sorry I didn't know. Are they takin'?" The ladies in the kitchen then looked at me as I was trying to drown out there talking by drinking down my alcohol drinks I've been making. "What? Oh I guess I have to tell you who everyone is. That one there is Paul he's the Groom. Right there is Jared he's best man. To the left of Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry, They're the groomsman. And right there is Sam, Brady, and Collin. More grooms man. Jacob, Embry, and Collin are free." Everyone just starred at me like I was cussing like a sailor. "What now?" I walked upstairs and into the bathroom to cool off before I exploded on everyone.

"Bella are you okay?" said Nana on the other side of the door. "Yah I'm uh going to the bathroom." Which was totally a lie. "Sweetie you've been in there for twenty minutes now." Really? I looked at my phone and it read _12:40_ and I came up here I'm pretty sure fifteen minutes ago. I opened up the door to see Nana, Sue, and Leah standing right by the door. "Honey what's wrong?" "Nothing." "You're lying," of course Nana would know that. "Well you tell me. How'd you feel if people just starred at you like you're an idiot or something? Down there that's what it felt like." "Bella I'd feel confused. Do you have anything against Marissa?" "No!" I said to quickly and to loud. "I'm sorry Nana. I didn't mean to yell at you." She smiled and kissed my hair. "It's alright. Remember you can talk to me." I nodded and everyone walked downstairs. Marissa was sitting on the couch talking to Jake and I felt myself boil. I'd never felt these feelings towards Jake. Why now?

I made myself another drink and tried to ignore them. The doorbell rang once more and the breath whooshed out of me when I saw who it was. Chase walked in. That one I met at the bar two weeks ago. I hid behind Sue and told her to stay right there. "Honey what is it?" "It's him." She turned around and that's when he spotted me. "Bella I didn't think I'd see you here," he said walking in my direction. "Me either. I mean seeing you hear." Everyone back to what they were talking about beside Jake. I could see at the corner of my eye that he wanted to kill Chase. "Wow how do they know you?" "Well I am Jake and Rachael's cousin." I looked at him shocked. Did that mean he was a werewolf too? When we umm were united that one night he didn't feel incredibly hot but that could be because I'm use to the heat.

"It makes me wonder why they never told me." He shrugged, "I'm just that good I guess." "So you two know each other?" We turned to see Rachael with a smile on her face. "Umm…" I didn't want to tell her how we met. Or that the person I was laid by two weeks ago was her cousin. "Yah. We met at a Café in Port Angeles." I smiled and whispered quietly, "Good save." He smiled back down at me before going over to an angry Jake. "Hey what crawled up your ass? Have you ever heard of the man that got so angry he went 'poof'?" When he said that it sounded erotic because when they get made they do go poof but don't disappear.

"So how did you and Chase meet?" she said with a smirk on her face. My face heated up at the thought. "The Café." "Really because it looks like you had a great time." "Time to eat!" said Charlie from outside. Perfect timing. I went outside and sat by Nana and Sue. Jake came outside looking at me with an angry expression. This was going to be a long night.

**;)**


End file.
